1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable membrane packing apparatus, particularly to one able to quickly carry out packing on a loading plank and the articles piled thereon with membrane with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, loading planks are extensively employed in factories, warehouses or freight handling centers for articles or commodities to be orderly placed or piled up thereon so as to prevent the them from contacting with the ground and being wetted. When these articles or commodities are to be moved to other locations, a lift truck can be used to prop up the loading plank together with the articles or the commodities piled thereon and move them to a given location.
To prevent the peripheral sides of the articles piled on the loading plank from being soiled and wetted during the process of depositing or to prevent the articles or commodities from swaying or falling in the process of transporting, the loading plank and the articles placed thereon usually have their peripheral sides packed and sealed with membrane. In former times, membrane packing work used to be done manually without help of any accessory, that is, a user had to hold a membrane reel with one hand and draw the membrane out of the membrane reel and carry out packing with the other hand, quite inconvenient in use.